Applications often make use of cookies to store and/or retrieve information about the user and/or the application itself (e.g., resources needed to operate or update the application). For example, a cookie is commonly utilized to establish user credentials on a web site or application. A user may enter login information such as a user name and password. The login information may be verified by an authentication server and, if valid, the server may send one or more cookies to the user. The cookie may contain the user's credentials or an indication that the user's credentials are valid. Each page a user visits on a site may check the cookie to determine the user's identity or to verify the user's presence on the site. In most cases, the cookie is set to expire upon a user closing the browser or application. Cookies are employed on mobile devices, such as smartphones, as a part of applications that may be installed on the devices. Due to different mobile operating systems, some applications contain a web application which may complicate authentication of the application and create a subpar user experience.